<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lines That Can Never Meet by Shotostea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188579">Lines That Can Never Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotostea/pseuds/Shotostea'>Shotostea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parallel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Freaking Romance (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Not Canon Compliant, Parallel Universes, Reader-Insert, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotostea/pseuds/Shotostea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone told your family not to move to that last apartment. And what do you guys do? You move there. It can't be that bad right? So why is it that when you look in the mirror, there's someone else replacing your reflection? Maybe you should have listened to  everyone before. And why is it that you see that "reflection" everywhere you go? Nobody else can see them so maybe this is just a dream, so why is it talking to you? And why does it disappear when you touch it?</p>
<p>Ugh, there are so many questions you want to ask the universe. Might as well play along with it while you wait. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*READ NOTES FOR OTHER INFO*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Class 1-A &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki &amp; Class 1-A, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parallel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to make a story with this idea for the longest. This is kind of inspired by the webtoon "freaking romance" but not fully the same, just has some similar aspects to it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the concept!! </p>
<p>also, this part is only the introduction chapter. It gives a little backstory on what is going on before the story starts but there are going to be separate stories for each character. who? That's for you to decide ;)<br/>---</p>
<p>Y/n=your name<br/>L/n= last name<br/>B/n=Brother's name<br/>S/n=Sister's name<br/>P/G= parent or guardian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"Don't move to that apartment."</b> They said.</p><p> <b>"It's haunted"</b></p><p>
  <b> "You won't make it out"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I heard someone moved there and they disappeared."</b>
</p><p>----</p><p>Honestly, you were kind of scared. You were only 15, so of course you have no choice but to go where your family decided to. But why this place. Sure it's looks nice, but all those rumors about it gave you the creeps. Why would your parent(s)/guardian(s) want to move <i>here</i> of all places? Did they not hear what people had to say about it? Couldn't they have waited until you and your siblings decided to move out? It's the least they could've done. Didn't they care for your safety?</p><p>Anyways. </p><p>You, Y/n L/n, are surely in for a surprise. </p><p>It's been a few days since you've moved into this house that was deemed haunted and yet nothing has happened yet. You let all the thoughts it being haunted because it seems safe.</p><p> 'maybe they were just trying to scare me. Obviously there's no problem.' You thought as you walked into the bathroom, not noticing that your reflection wasn't in the mirror. Once you were finished with what you need to do you finally looked up. </p><p>"AHHH!!! B/N, P/G!! COME HERE!"</p><p>They did come. But they stared at you, all looking dumbfounded.</p><p>"What do you want?! It is too early for you to be screaming like this y/n!"</p><p>"Look in the mirror!" You exclaimed.</p><p>"Ma'am. I know you did not just call us down here so we could look at you." one of your P/G say.</p><p>"Geez, we know you're ugly but you didn't have to scream at it." You glared at the brother who said that as he started to cackle.</p><p>"That's not it though. LOOK AT IT! I'M. NOT. THERE" </p><p>" Y/n, Please go to sleep. Next time don't wake us up for this again. Good night."</p><p>Yet before you could say anything back, they were all gone. How could they not see him though.</p><p>
  <i>'Who was he?'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Who did you see in the mirror...? That's your choice. Good luck ;)</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. y/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n intro chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i decided to make this a midoriya book! t took a lot of thinking, but it ended up being him. the other boys will get a fanfic another time though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before we get started... let's go back.</p><p>I, y/n l/n, am currently in the midst of packing my things. There really was no reason to move, but my parents insisted. Something about some "We just want you to have a better life. Be grateful." Now, I actually don't mind, but that meant I had to start from the beginning. Again (at least that's what you thought.) New faces, a new room, hopefully a new attitude, too.</p><p>There's not really much that I can say right now. As the adults would say, "this is my house, so you abide by my rules. I am the adult here." or something like that. All I know is that this was absolutely unnecessary. Couldn't they have at least waited until we (their children) moved out on our own?</p><p>I know you're probably thinking 'why are you so upset?' Well, let me tell you why. The house they chose to move in. It seems nice on the outside. A two-story, four bedrooms and a basement. And it's got a porch. It's also fully equipped, but that's not the issue here.</p><p>The real issue here is that the house is funky. It doesn't stink, but it definitely has a reputation. There are many stories about it.</p><p>"Don't go there"</p><p>"You won't make it out"</p><p>"I heard that the only reason that this house is cheaper than normal is because a  few people disappeared and never came back." </p><p>That scared me.... a lot, but my parents didn't want to believe it. The stories were "bullshit and too unrealistic for anyone to actually listen to them."  If some demon grabs my leg and drags me somewhere, they better not try to switch up when it happens. There's something off about that house and I really hope I won't be the one to figure it out. In the meantime, I should be heading back to my packing. Wish me luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this is only the introduction, feedback is definitely helpful. Especially if I want to continue writing it. Thank so much for reading this and giving me a chance. </p>
<p>Also, who's story should I write first? </p>
<p>The choices are Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugo, Denki, And Kirishima</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>